tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gloucestershire Steam and Vintage Extravaganza/2010
List of engines for 2010 Derived from Steam Scenes list posted on Traction Talk ;Aveling & Porter * Aveling & Porter no. 3430 Sarah of 1894 - RR * Aveling & Porter no. 4255 Queen Victoria of 1899 - TE * Aveling & Porter no. 5590 ? * Aveling & Porter no. 8241 Jasmine of 1914 - RR * Aveling & Porter no. 8717 Jupiter of 1916 - RR * Aveling & Porter no. 8794 Ophelia of 1922 - RR * Aveling & Porter no. 10647 of 1923 - RR * Aveling & Porter no. 11446 Seagry of 1926 - RR * Aveling & Porter no. 11956 Legacy of 1927 - RR * Aveling & Porter no. 14044 Rhoda of 1930 - RR * Aveling & Porter no. 12867 of 1933 - RR (Diesel conversion) - Not seen * Aveling & Porter no. 14174 of 1934 - RR ;Burrell * Burrell no. 2003 Diamond Queen of 1897 - TE * Burrell no. 2297 Taz of 1900 - TE * Burrell no. 2575 Buller of 1903 - TE - Not seen * Burrell no. 3017 Spider of 1908 - Traction engine * Burrell no. 3121 Keeling of 1909 - Traction engine * Burrell no. 3197 Old Tim of 1910 - Road Loco - Crane engine * Burrell no. 3326 Pride of Dorset of ? - RR * Burrell no. 3489 King George VI of 1913 - Showmans * Burrell no. 3593 Duke Of Kent of 1914 - Showmans * Burrell no. 3665 of 1915 - Traction engine * Burrell no. 3737 The Laird of 1916 - Traction engine * Burrell no. 3941 The Badger of 1923 - Road loco * Burrell no. 3979 Earl Haig of 1924 - Showmans * Burrell no. 4093 Dorothy of 1933 - Traction engine ;calders * Calders steam van ;Clayton & Shuttleworth * Clayton & Shuttleworth no.50004 Old Hiram of 1926 - Portable ;Foden * Foden no. 3510 The Icklingham Flyer of 1913 - Wagon * Foden no. 12116 Enterprise of 1925 - Wagon * Foden no. 12370 Island Chief of 1926 - Tractor * Foden no. 13454 Samantha of 1929 - Tractor ;Foster * Foster no. 14153 Admiral Beatty of 1916 - Showmans * Foster no. 14608 Ikanopit of 1930 - tractor * Foster no. 14622 Sir William of 1931 - traction engine ;Fowler * Fowler no. 9005 Lord Kitchener of 1901 - RR * Fowler no. 11699 Pride Of Hanley Castle of 1909 - Traction engine * Fowler no. 15278 Arthur Ashmole of 1919 - Ploughing Engine * Fowler no. 15813 Elsie of 1921 - RR (conversion) * Fowler no. 15964 of 1923 - RR (ex tar sprayer) * Fowler no. 16044 Iron Ada of 1923 - Traction engine (conversion) * Fowler no. 16395 of 1925 - RR (conversion) * Fowler no. 17287 Oriana of 1927 - Tractor (conversion) * Fowler no. 17077 Forest Maiden of 1927 - Showmans (conversion) * Fowler no. 19456 Highland Lass of 1933 - Tractor (conversion) * Fowler no. 18503 Royal Sovereign of 1931 - Showmans (conversion * Fowler no. 19782 The Lion of 1932 - Showmans ;Garrett * Garrett no. 28410 Mercury of 1910 - Traction engine * Garrett no. 33278 Princess Mary of 1918 - Tractor * Garrett no. 33827 of 1920 - traction engine ;Mann * Mann no. 1145 Miss Mann of 1917 - Steam roller ;Marshall * Marshall no. 28922 Alderman of 1897 - Traction engine * Marshall no. 68754 Mascot of 1915 - Tractor * Marshall no. 71837 of 1919 - Traction engine ;Robey * Robey no. 28094 Pride Of The Walk of 1908 - Traction engine * Robey no. 29333 Wally of 1910 - traction engine ;Sentinel * Sentinel no. 8393 Sultan of 1930 - Waggon * Sentinel no. 9032 of 1934 - waggon * Sentinel no. 9293 of 1937 - waggon ;Tasker * Tasker no. 1424 Will O The Wisp of 1910 * Tasker no. 1765 Jolly of 1918 * Tasker no. 1902 Alice of 1923 ;Wallis & Steevens * Wallis & Steevens no. 2656 Little Olga of 1903 - tractor * Wallis & Steevens no. 2959 Little Lauren of 1907 - Tractor * Wallis & Steevens no. 7881 Little Atom of 1927 - Tractor ;Yorkshire * Yorkshire no. 2108 Yorkshire Lad of 1927 - not seen + includes some extra surprise entries !! Category:Kemble Steam Rally Category:2010 Event reports